My Magnae Is Sleep::Repost
by Rizuxi97
Summary: Bca Aja


**My Magnae Is Sleeping Now !**

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun  
>Lee Sungmin<br>Other cast: Lee Teuk  
>Lee Eunhyuk<br>Lee Donghae  
>Kim Heechul<br>Hankyung (nampang nama doang)  
>Genre: Romance, friendship.<br>Author: Lee HyeSang  
>Rating: T<br>Warning: YAOI, Gaje, Membosankan,Judul ga pas sama isi, Abal, Jelek, Typo(s).  
>Disclaimer: Super Junior © SM-Entertainment<br>Summary: Kyuhyun kelelahan dalam menjalani schedulenya. Baca ajalah, author ga pandai bikin summary.

ȸ START ȹ

::AUTHOR POV::

-BRAK-

"Aku pulang" salam seorang yang memiliki rambut ikal, tampang kusut, bau, kudisan, buluk de el el #plaak. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan mata brown coffeenya.  
>"Kau baru pulang Kyu?" Tanya seorang namja bermake up tebal dan mengenakan daster yang kebesaran itu #plaak ditabok jungsooholic.<br>Hanya anggukan kecil dan uapanm lebar plus bau dari magnae ang keadaannya sangat SAngat SANGAT 'Mengenaskan'.

Kyuhyun sang magnae berjalan terseok seok menuju kamar Sungmin yang juga kamar miliknya. Sesampainya di kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan menjatuhkan tubuh lelah nya di kasur miliknya.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan 'panggilan alam'nya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar berwarna putih susu miliknya.

Baru saja Sungmin masuk, ia langsung di kagetkan oleh tubuh lemah tak berdaya yang telah ditinggalkan nyawanya *dibakar sparkyu* ngga dieng maksud author tubuh yang terlihat sangat kelelahan tidur di kasurnya. Sungmin berjongkok di hadapan sang magnae yang sedang terlelap tanganya terulur menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah sang magnae, mulai dari membelai rambut ikalnya, dahinya, pipinya, hidungnya, dan terakhir bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah milik Kyuhyun. Mendekat, semakin dekat, dekat, dan…

"Nghh… Umma." Kyuhyun mendesah dan membuat sang maniak pink kecewa.  
>'padahal sebentar lagi sampe' pikir Sungmin<p>

GREP

Tangan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin heran pada kelakuan Khyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya. Kini tubuh Sungmin telah berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.  
>"Kyu… Kyu… Bangun, cepat bangun dan turunkan aku!" perintah Sungmin dengan menepuk nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.<br>"Nanti umma, Kyu masih ngantuk" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.  
>"Kyuhyun bangun aku bukan umma mu, aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, Kyu cepat bang-hmmph" Bibir Sungmin tidak sengaja mencium bibir Kyuhyun.<p>

DEG DEG

Jantung sungmin berdetak dengan cepatnya, wajahnya memerah seperti kpiting yang sudah matang.

Sungmin dengan segera mendongak kan wajahnya dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun.  
>Kyuhyun yang merasakan sensasi aneh pada bibirnya pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya.<br>"Minnie hyung mencuri ciuman ku ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sungmin.  
>"Heh? Aku? Lihat saja apa yang kau lakukan pada ku! Cepat lepaskan aku, Dasar Evil!"<br>"Ngaa' mau. Minnie hyung tidur sama aku ya? Ya ya?" pintanya sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada Sungmin.  
>"Kyu, kau sudah besar jangan manja. Tidur sendiri aku juga sudah mengantuk. Cepat lepaskan aku!" tolak Sungmin<br>"Hyung kumohon" pinta Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya.  
>Sungmin yang melihatnya pun hanya memutar bola matanya dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.<br>"Oke, sekarang lepaskan pelukan mu" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya pada Sungmin.

Belum sampai lima menit Kyuhyun sudah terlelap di pelukan Sungmin.  
>"Memangnya selelah itukah hari ini, Kyu?"<br>"Ne, Hyung aku lelah sekali"  
>"Gyaaaaahhh… Kau belum tidur Kyu!"<br>"Aku sudah tidur, tapi aku yang mendengar gumamman mu jadi reflek menjawabnya."  
>"Oh, Begitu. Sekarang kembalilah tidur okey?"<br>"Baiklah hyung. Saranghaeyo Minnie chagiya."  
>"Nado Saranghaeyo Kyunnie"<p>

Mereka tertidur dengan lelapnya sambil berpelukan membagi kehangatan cinta merka berdua.

-DI DEPAN PINTU KAMAR KYUMIN-

"Hae, aku mau lihat juga. Gantian dong!" kata seseorang yang kayak onyet #dibakar jewels. Sambil narik narik baju seseorang yang di panggil Hae itu.  
>"Sebentar Hyukkie-ah" Orang yang di panggil Hae itu melepaskan tarikan tangan Eunhyuk dari bajunya yang sudah kusut sekusut muka pemiliknya #di bantai Elfishy<br>"Hei kalian berdua sedang apa disitu? Mau maling ya?" Bentak namja cantik dari belakang namja yang dikaenal bernama Donghae dan Eunhyuk.  
>Heechul sang namja cantik itu pun mendorong tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk yan berada di depan pintu kamar KyuMin, dan ikut-ikutan mengintip dari celah pintu kamar KyuMin.<br>"OMOOO, So sweetnya" katanya.

Heechul berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah HaeHyuk lalu….  
>"KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT KEMBALI KEKAMAR KALIAN. SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Heechul.<br>"Ah… Hyung ga' asik nih" kata Hae  
>"Atau hyung mau ngintip KyuMin couple sendirian ya? Iyakan, Iyakan?" kata Eunhyunk melanjutkan.<br>"Aku- aku, tidak, aku tidak akan ngintip, cepat kembali kekamar kalian sekarang juga" balas Heechul.  
>'Aku kembali kekamar ku saja dan bersenang senang bareng Hannie saja ah…' pikir Heechul meninggalkan duo HaeHyuk.<br>Sedangkan HaeHyuk saling berpandang pandangan, bertukar pikiran 'Wah… Aka nada tontonan baru lagi' piker HaeHyuk lalu berjalan mengendap endap ke kamar HanChul couple.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Terdengar suara desahan desahan kecil dari kamar HanChul. Hae langsung Eunhyuk dengan pandangan -Ayo-lakukan-itu-di-kamar-kita-Hyukkie- sedangkan tatapan Eunhyuk -Aku-tidak-mau!-. Tanpa ijin dari pemilik tubuh itu, Hae langsung menggendong Eunhyuk kekamar mereka dengan gaya Bridal style. Dan terdengarlah suara desahan mereka sampai ke ruang tengah.

_END_


End file.
